Naruto, the unstoppable Juggernaut
by Shaithan
Summary: Adopted from GamesRMine. After the death of the Juggernaut, Naruto comes in contact with the Gem of Cyttorak. Watch how he deals with his new powers and how his story unfolds. Powerful Naruto. No Bashing.


Naruto, the unstoppable Juggernaut

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Marvel universe characters. Furthermore is the original idea of the story not mine but GamesRMine's idea. I merely adopted the story and am rewriting the first parts.

Author's Notes: This story centers around the idea of what would happen, if Naruto were to become the Juggernaut. He will be extremely powerful, the Juggernaut is one of the most powerful persons in the Marvel universe.

Without further word, I present Chapter 1. In it I combined all material written by GamesRMine.

-

Chapter 1 "The Gem of Cyttorak – Creation of the new Juggernaut"

-

Cain Marko, also known as The Juggernaut was finally stopped by the only force on earth that could truly stop the Juggernaut: time. Old age had caught up to him. Before he died, he threw the Gem of Cyttorak into another dimension using the Fantastic Four's equipment. He was hoping to keep it out of the hands of Apocalypse as the mad man desired what was left of the world. Now, out of strength and out of time, Cain used his last breath to apologize to his brother for all the damage he had wrought, then all was dark.

-Scene change-

Naruto Uzumaki was not your typical 11 years old. He was hated by the village he loved. Some saw him as a hero, but most as a demon today. He mostly stayed home after some drunks beat him up one night. He often asked himself 'Why do they hate me? Why?', but never once did he get an answer.

He was depressed as he entered his apartment for one more lonely night, so he decided he would break out the ramen noodles. Naruto opened the fridge and grabbed a quick snack of nine bowls. He put three in the microwave and set the timer. Now he was going to play the waiting game. Oh how he hated the three minutes of doom it took to cook ramen. 'I wonder if I will graduate next year?' he thought, when interrupted by the beeping of the microwave. He ran over and removed the ramen and was about to dig in when a very bright light flashed.

" What was that?" he yelled as a red gem flew from the light and landed in his soup, causing it to splash him with very hot noodles. "AHHHH! HOT NOODLES! HOT NOODLES!!!!" he yelled in shock and pain.

It was then that he noticed the gem. He picked it up to examine it. 'What is this thing? Hey is that writing?' he thought.

Startled, he took a closer look at the cryptic writing on the gem. "Hmm..." with that he began to read it out loud "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become forevermore a human juggernaut"

When he stopped speaking, a bright crimson energy flooded from the stone and bathed him in its reddish glow. His muscles began to grow. He grew to nearly six foot tall and as wide as two men shoulder to shoulder. His clothing transformed and he was now wearing a red and brown suit of armor and a dome shaped helm appeared on the ground next to him. The whole thing knocked him out for a while.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked as he came back and rose to his feet. The floor boards strained against his newly acquired 260 kilograms. As Naruto looked around, he wondered "When did my apartment get so small?"

At that moment, he glanced to his right and saw himself in the mirror. He recognized his face, but NOT his body. Doing the only sensible thing, he yelled at the top of his lungs "NAAANI!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

The Third Hokage had watched the whole scene, then threw his crystal ball shattering it on the wall. His heart was heavy with guilt over how much Naruto had to deal with. He had promised the Fourth that Naruto would be seen as a hero for containing the nine tailed fox demon that nearly destroyed the village. He knew the Fourth was too trusting in people to believe that they would see the boy's involvement not in a heroic way, but in a distrustful way. With this latest development, Narutos life would just get harder and more detached from the villagers than ever.

The Third thought that strange gem must have given Naruto a bloodline. If so, the council would want to control Naruto to make him into a weapon. "NO!" the Third thought, there was no way that he would let them do that to the boy. He would not allow it to happen. He decided to go talk to the boy right then. He looked at his desk and the mountains of paperwork waiting for him - his greatest enemy. He would get back to work as soon as he was done with Naruto, he decided. He gave a heavy sigh, "Minato, what would you do if you had knowledge that the village you gave your life for would hate your son?" he asked rhetorically.

Sandaime briefly debated if he should tell the boy who his parents were, but decided he could not do that - at least not yet. Finally, he arose from his desk and walked out the Hokage tower towards Narutos apartment. Shaking his head, he allowed himself a small smile saying softly "This is sure going to be an interesting night!"

As he reached the apartment complex, he opened the door very carefully. He knew that Naruto was there, but as he opened his mouth to announce himself, he heard a very loud, solid-sounding thud. Looking inside the apartment Third saw Naruto fainted on the floor. 'Of course' he thought to himself, 'Naruto would have been very surprised at his new look.' Sarutobi had seen it in his ball, but up close he was taken aback by the sheer size of the armored ramen-loving behemoth that sprawled comically on the floor before him. Deciding that he should take Naruto to his office, he attempted to pick Naruto up. The key word here was "attempted". "Urrgh" was quickly followed by "Naruto, how much do you weigh now?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Third sent Gai, the only man in the village strong enough to lift this hefty 11 YEAR old, a quick summon. He then prepared for a very severe headache as a man wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with neon orange leg warmers and a bowl hair cut with huge eyebrows came running through the open door. "YOSH, Most Youthful Hokage! Why have you and your Most Youthful flame called me? Is it a Most Youthful mission for me?" While saying this, Gai struck a pose.

The old Hokage answered with a sigh "Naruto has activated a bloodline. He's now too big for me to carry him to my office and he has fainted. I called you so you could carry him there for me."

After Sarutobi had explained it, Gai shouted "MOST YOUTHFUL OF TASKS! I SHALL DO IT AND IF I CAN NOT THEN I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS TO REKINDLE MY FOUNTAINS OF YOUTH." He then ran over to Naruto, picked him up on his shoulders, and with a glance, took off towards the Hokage tower.

The old Hokage let out a small chuckle, saying "Some things never change." as he calmly walked to the tower.

As Naruto finally shook off his faint, he thought 'That was the weirdest dream I ever had. At least it was…' in that moment, he saw his body and, having recovered from the initial shock, he looked around and noticed that he was in the old Man's office. Spying the 3rd sitting gravely at his desk, Naruto promptly asked "HEY, old man. What's going on? WHY am I like this?" while waving his massive arms around for effect.

The old Hokage chuckled at Narutos bluntness. "Naruto, it appears that you have unlocked a brand new bloodline in Konoha." he stated calmly.

Naruto was very confused. "What's a bloodline?" he asked the old Hokage, looking at him in surprise.

"Bloodlines are one of the first things you learn in the academy." Third chided Naruto.

Anger suffused Naruto. "Only one teacher helps me with stuff like that. It is why I sleep through most of it! And it is boring. I don't like lectures, I want some action."

The Hokage made a mental note to visit his teachers, but decided he would tell Naruto now what he should have heard 5 years ago. "Naruto, a bloodline is a special ability that is passed down by blood through a family for example the Byakugan of the Hyuuga or the Sharingan of the Uchiha."

Upon hearing him, Narutos face broke into a giant grin that looked like it would rip his head in half before he jumped up and yelled "Cool! I have a bloodline! I am so awesome! Believe it!" However, as his feet hit the floor, the wood groaned and to the old Hokages horror, Naruto went crashing through the newly opened hole. As he fell, he smashed a hole in every floor in the tower down to the ground level. The Hokage jumped into action and raced down the stairs, passing several very surprised villagers. As he reached the bottom, he found Naruto pushing heavy steel beams off himself as if they were paper. Watching in amazement, Sarutobi noticed Naruto was completely unharmed.

"Naruto, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Sarutobi asked. He was not sure if he could forgive himself if he even accidentally caused more harm to the boy. He was both relieved and fascinated with Narutos reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't even hurt. I could feel it, but it was as if I was on a comfy bed." At that moment Naruto realized that he had put a hole through the Hokage tower. "OHHH! I'M SO SORRY OLD MAN. I DID NOT MEAN TO, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

He was cut off by the Hokage: "It is fine, Naruto, but I think we need to figure out your powers as we would not want another incident would we?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sarutobi smiled a small, private smile and felt a great lift of his spirits. Naruto was pretty happy despite what his life was like.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to come with me to get some ramen? I will buy with no restrictions on how much you can order." At Narutos sudden attention, he knew in the pit of his wallet that he had made a mistake. Naruto in his old body could eat 20 bowls of ramen. As Sarutobi looked over the new Naruto he felt a slight queasiness at the thought of how much Naruto would eat.

Narutos grin could not get any bigger. His whisker marks added a fox-like look to his smile as he shouted "OK THEN, LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU!!!!!!!" as he literally dragged the Hokage towards the roman stand. The old man felt silent tears fall while the owner of Ichirakus had a great feeling that business would pick up soon.

Naruto was back home from that earlier gorging on ramen. He ate 50 bowls breaking not only the stand, but his personal record. At that moment, he was thinking the shock Iruka-sensei would get by not only how huge he was now, but because it appeared he could not be hurt. No one could copy his power, however he could never do any cloning because he overloaded them. His Kekkei Genkai simply forbade him to do any clones. He was to be unique. He still could use Ninjutsus and Genjutsus and that kind of thing, but no clones ever of any type. As such, he was going to be excused from that part of the exam.

He glanced over his floor and still on the ground was the dome-shaped helmet. Naruto picked it up and put it on, then he looked in the mirror. He was impressed with how he looked, but thought something was missing. He had to think about it, then it came to him that it had no ... orange color on it.

He knew he could not wear his jumpsuit for it was definitely too small, but he could not bring himself to throw it away either. Then an idea came into his head and running to the tower for some scissors, as he began to cut his best suit in the world, the jumpsuit was an eyesore to everyone else, including, but not limited to Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and the Sandaime Hokage. As he finished cutting, he shook it out in satisfaction. He wore it tied to his waist. "Now the look is complete." he thought.

He climbed into his bed at 21:30, anticipating the next day at the academy. He then drifted off to sleep oblivious that his bed was groaning under his new-found weight and that the legs were threatening to snap.

The Hokage meanwhile was not at all happy with the council's recent decision regarding Narutos bloodline.

FLASHBACK

The council was gathered. Each of the clan heads and the civil councilmen were there as well as several ANBU. Sarutobi had to tell them about Narutos bloodline. News traveled fast in Konoha and if it was about a bloodline, everyone would show up.

After some opening remarks, one of the civil councilmen stood up and said "There has been talk that the dem… I mean the Uzumaki brat has a bloodline. We are all curious as to what it does, Hokage-sama." he asked not overly politely.

The Sandaime wished the man had not caught himself before he could say demon, then he could be executed for breaking the law. However, as it was Sarutobi had no choice but to answer the question. "It appears he near is immune to physical harm and seems to have increased his mass and size in general. I do not know how strong he is, but I can say from experience that he can move steel bars as if they were paper." His words fell onto a deadly silence. Such a bloodline could make Konoha very powerful.

As that realization spread through the crowd, everyone wanted the boy in their clan so as to pass along this new, powerful bloodline to his children. The Hokage was sickened by how quickly those who had wanted Narutos execution because of the Kyuubi sealed within him, now decided that he should not only live, but become part of their clan. They were even arguing about who was to get Naruto as a part of his or her clan, only few didn't join in this argument.

The Hokage quickly had had enough of the arguing, so he yelled "Silence!" with venom flowing freely from his tone. Once more the hall was deadly quiet. " I will not allow any of you to adopt him for I myself am not sure that this is the best course of action."

The council members visibly thought it through, minding the Hokages tone of voice.

While they could not argue with the Hokage, they still had a way to get the bloodline - through marriage. The self-proclaimed leader of the council stood up. "Very well, Hokage, that means there will be a new clan in Konoha - the Uzumaki clan. As it is, Naruto is the only living clan member. The law states that to rebuild the clan, he has to obtain at least one wife" he said, as he quoted the law meant to keep bloodlines from going extinct.

The Hokage fleetingly wished that he could wipe out that particular law, but since it was made by the Shodaime Hokage and there was no way to delete it, he would have to work with what he had. Since he did not want the councils hands on Naruto, he spoke "That is indeed a law, however this is a very special case and I may be able to modify it so that he has to take one bride BUT only when he is old enough. The rest is up to both the Naruto and the bride." Sarutobi flushed pleasantly as found the loop hole. Now he could protect Naruto from the council and their petty wishes and plots.

Grumbling angrily, the council adjourned.

Flashback end

As the Hokage was on his way home from the council meeting, he noticed a square rock shifting close by. Sighing deeply, he realized that his grandson Konohamaru was launching another sneak attack. Suddenly, Konohamaru jumped up with a yell " I will defeat you and become the 5th Hokage!" only to trip on his very long scarf and fall clumsily to the ground. The Hokage let out another heart-felt sigh and went home.

Narutos alarm clock went off, waking him from a sound sleep. As the blonde Juggernaut awoke, he slammed his massive hand onto the clock not only breaking it into shrapnel-like pieces, but smashing the nightstand as well. Looking over the damage, he let loose a stream of curses at the ruble before he calming down. With a start, he remembered his class and quickly jumped out of bed, still in full armor, trying to forget the last time he jumped. Luckily, he only creaked the boards this time. Running quickly, he made his way towards the academy.

Meanwhile Iruka was speaking to the class about Naruto "Ok class, Naruto has a bloodline that made him look. well….different. You will see soon. Now I am telling you this so that you can be prepared when you first see him." As Iruka talked Mizuki thought about how this news would affect his and Orochimarus plans. He would just have to wait and see.

The class suddenly felt the ground shake. Everyone was thinking the same thing 'What is coming?'

As they all looked towards the door, a huge man came in, wearing full armor. The man looked at all the shocked faces in the class, before a grin appeared and he burst out laughing hysterically at the class before saying "What? I was here yesterday."

As he spoke, Iruka found his voice. "N..Naruto. Is that you?"

The armored giant replied with a smile as he removed the dome-shaped helm from his head to reveal a familiar blond mop of hair. "Yep. It is me, the awesome Naruto. So, Iruka sensei what do you think of my new look?"

Everyone had a different reaction. Choji dropped his chip bag as he stared dumbfounded at Naruto.

Shinos glasses magnified his surprised eyes into huge orbs.

Sasuke looked and thought that perhaps Naruto might not be totally useless after all.

Kiba thought out loud that he might not want to fight Naruto anymore while his partner Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sakura thought that, in spite of his size, Naruto still could not beat Sasuke, especially in the looks department. Bulky men were not her choice of men.

Hinatas face blushed red as she looked at her crush and smiled widely.

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome." and went back to napping.

Ino decided he needed a fan club.

Time skip to Genin exams...

Naruto was preparing for today's Genin exams and he could not be more excited. He had to learn to focus his Chakra to his feet in order to not break the floors. Over the year, he had found that he was not as good of a prankster any more, and he was still wondering why!

His grades still sucked, except in Taijutsu. He was absolutely unbeatable in that, which kept him from being dead last in the class.

He made his way to the Academy and zoned out until it was his turn.

He was asked by Iruka to do a Henge no Jutsu. Naruto used Sexy no Jutsu which promptly led to several nose bleeds, most namely Sasuke, Mizuki and Iruka. The rest of the test was fairly straight-forward, so he received his head band and took a seat.

He tuned out again as Mizuki and Iruka called names and their Jonin instructors until: "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura are team 7. Their Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka called out. This news was greeted with a groan from both the Naruto and Sasuke Fanclub, except one Sakura who was cheering that she was one the same team as Sasuke.

They were interrupted by a very loud crash that resounded through the room. Narutos helmeted head had just broken his desk as he had slammed it down.

Three hours had gone by. Team 7 was still waiting for Kakashi. Naruto was bored out of his mind and twisted a steel beam he was using to relieve stress.

Sasuke was his usual composed self, while ignoring Sakura advancing on him "Damn it. Where is he? He should have been here hours ago!" Naruto shouted as he snapped the steel beam.

"Calm down, Naruto. He will get here sometime." Sakura replied, a little unnerved that Naruto had just broken a steel beam in his bare hands. But she was also frustrated and would like nothing more than bending and breaking her instructor like Naruto had done with his steel bar.

"This is it! I am so going to kick his lazy butt for not showing up on time!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

Unbeknown to Naruto, Kakashi had made his way in and was now right behind him. "So I am lazy am I? Well, my first impression of you is.......I hate you all. Meet me on the roof!" He then promptly vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The Genin quickly made their way to the roof. When they got there, Kakashi asked them to introduce themselves.

Sakura decided that a bit of payback was in order. "We would like to hear you going first with the introductions, Sensei." she said sweetly, while her Inner Self cackled like a lunatic maniac. She would teach him not to come on time.

Kakashi eyed her lazily, while wondering where the aura of evil joy was coming from, surely no mere Genin could create such a wicked aura. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and not many dislikes. My hobbies, well you are not old enough for this. And my dream. Not telling you." he answered and grinned malevolently at Sakura. "Your turn, pinky." he said.

Sakura growled darkly and her eyes looked like the were full of blood for some seconds. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun and I am okay with Naruto. I hate persons who call me weak and are even weaker than me. My hobbies include Sasuke-kun and reading. My dream, well ..." she said and trailed off giggling.

'A strange fangirl.' Kakashi thought about her. "Mr. Broody here is next." he said and indicated Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi annoyed. "Sasuke Uchiha. Many Dislikes, few likes, hobbies training. Goal reviving my clan and killing a certain man." he said, making the sentences as short as possible by leaving out any unneeded words. And at the same time they gave all the info he was willing to give.

'Monosyllabic much.' Kakashi thought mildly impressed. He had never before heard such a compressed introduction. "Alright, Blondie in Armor, you are next." he said to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Juggernaut. My hobbies are gardening and smashing things. I love Ramen and I love to continuously break my record at eating Ramen bowls at once. When I'm walking, I can't almost not be stopped. I love to learn new Jutsu and I want to be the Hokage one day. I hate it when people call me names." he introduced himself.

Kakashi looked at the boy. 'The odd one. Gardening one the one hand, destruction on the other. Might be interesting.' he thought. "Alright." he began talking.

Sakura interrupted Kakashi. "Sensei, it would be very unfair, if you got off with the introduction you pulled. Therefore I will introduce you." she said sweet and with an undertone of venom, that sent shivers down Kakashis spine.

"Well, his name is Hatake Kakashi. His hobby is to collect the Icha Icha collection. His likes are reading Icha Icha and buying new copies. His dislikes are people who dislike Icha Icha. His dream is to get every copy of Icha Icha signed by the author." Sakura told the boys.

Kakashi stared at her. How could she. He trailed off, remembering a talk in the library some months earlier. He had told Sakura all these things back then. And she had remembered them. He would later punish himself for this lack of vigilance. Then he looked at his smugly grinning team. "Alright, tomorrow we will do a survival exercise together." As he spoke, he pulled out his orange book and opened it. "This exercise will determine if you get sent back to the academy or not. It has a 66% failure rate, so be prepared! Oh and skip breakfast. You will just throw it up!" As he finished speaking, he disappeared, leaving the Genin to think and prepare for whatever the test might be as they went home.

In the next morning, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited at the training ground for their Jonin instructor to arrive. Kakashi was a few hours late, just like yesterday.

When he arrived, they noticed he was reading his book while walking. As he was about to greet his team, Sakura yelled "YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!"

With a small smile, Kakashi replied in a lazy voice "I became lost on the road of life, so I stopped to ask directions. Unfortunately that poor guy Ryoga was lost himself, he kept asking me for a place called Tokyo." Kakashi knew that his reply would get under their skin.

Needless to say, Naruto was the most affected by his nonchalant reply and he showed it by yelling "WHAT? YOU LAZY…WHO GETS LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAY?" while his teammates grumbled noisily.

Kakashi took advantage of the commotion to study Narutos new bloodline. He had carefully positioned himself in front of a boulder and then calmly stated to Naruto "The brash and the loud are the most useless on a team. You fit that category perfectly."

The criticism got the response he wanted as Naruto let out a fierce yell, throwing his Chakra control out the window as he charged towards Kakashi. With no Chakra on his feet, he made very clear footprints 3 inches deep in the hard soil as he brought up his massive arm to throw a punch at Kakashi. As he neared, Kakashi simply jumped on top of Naruto and pushed off as Narutos fist went through the boulder behind where he had been standing. The team was all slack jawed except Kakashi, who showed no outward appearance that he was surprised. Naruto lifted his arm and the rock came up with it. It was stuck on him!

It turned out to be the first of the fights as Kakashi calmly told them that they had to get the 2 bells he had on him which ever one that did not get one would be sent back to the academy. Sasuke and Sakura went hiding.

However, Naruto and Kakashis fight turned into Kakashi dodging while Naruto swung wildly. Kakashi tried to hit Naruto, but the one time he did, Naruto did not even notice the impact. So the swing/dodge dance went on for a while. Finally Kakashi decided that playtime was over. He made a quick Kawarimi and hid himself. Then he trapped Naruto in a small Genjutsu.

After this he knocked out Sakura and buried Sasuke underground.

All 3 students where sitting down as Kakashi said "None of you got a bell, so I guess you all fail." He had collected them one by one.

A horrified expression dawned on each of their faces at the prospect of failure. But Kakashi was not done. "However, I think you all deserve a second chance so we will try again this afternoon. Oh, do not give any food to Sakura as punishment for being the worst. If you do, you all fail immediately. Bye." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was an awed silence that followed this sudden pronouncement until Naruto broke it. "Hey, Sakura. You can have half of my food. I'm not all that hungry."

Sakura was surprised by his offer, but happily accepted.

Sasuke warned "You need to eat more than this or you will be useless in the next shot at the bell. So there." He had practically inhaled half of his food and was offering the rest to Sakura, when a disembodied voice behind them made them jump.

They were very confused at what the voice boomed at them "YOU DISOBEYED ME!!!!" This was followed by a softer "You all pass."

Kakashi then appeared and said "In the Ninja world, those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. Tomorrow at 8 we are meeting here to do our first mission." he said and dropped three scrolls. "Use them wisely." he added and vanished, to report that Team 7 had passed, against all odds.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto took the scroll with their respective name on it and took a look over it. Chakra-building exercises, small Genjutsus and some basic healing Jutsus for Sakura, new fire techniques for Sasuke and a scroll about advanced Taijutsu and defense against Genjutsus for Naruto. On each scroll there was a note. "Learn this. It might save your skin later. Kakashi." Kakashi had written there.

The newly formed and accepted Team 7 left for their respective homes, to look over their scrolls.

-

End Chapter 1

-

Author's notes: I admit that this is rather short and rushed, but I really had no nerve to make the whole thing much longer. I put all chapters, previously released by GamesRMine into this one chapter, so excuse it, if the writing style differs some times. I tried to make it sound like my own creation.

From now on, there is no more old material for me to use, everything from now on will be coming from my imagination and humor.

Mizuki has not yet betrayed the leaf, he didn't find a gullible person to use for his plan, yet. He will soon set out to betray Konoha.

Naruto has weaknesses, the most glaring one is that he has absolutely no defense against Genjutsus. While he is incredibly strong and durable, he has stayed an optimistic and trusting boy on the inside. This lack of mistrust makes him weak against Genjutsus. Other weaknesses are that he can be sidestepped when he is in full charge. He needs time to stop and turn or much space to turn. And he looses his cool pretty fast, making him open for attacks. He is not unbeatable and he can't swim.

As many will be asking. I have no set plans for future pairings. Not going to happen is Naruto x Temari. Maybe it becomes a Naruto x Hinata story, but well, that would be boring me a bit. In my eyes, Naruto x Hinata is one of the pairings that was killed off by way too many stories with this Pairing. Finding quality work with this Pairing is Sisyphus's work. Other pairings might include Sasuke x Temari, Sakura x Kankuro and Gaara x Ino.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I want to thank :wumpscut: and [:SITD:] for inspiring music.


End file.
